Kita Ini Masih Kecil
by Imorz
Summary: Aku tu suka doki-doki kalo Chanyeol tiba-tiba bikin aku nge-fly, tapi kan kita ini masih kecil/masamaucinta-cintaan. Bakar aja authornya yang gak bisa bikin summary. Extra-story update [exofics; chanbaek/boyslove]
1. Chapter 1

_"Evritaim aisii, yuw in may drimm ai si yor feiss, yor haunting mii, ai gessai nitcyu beyb—"_

"Ciye elah, Baekhyun nyanyi niih~"

Aku langsung memukul Chanyeol dengan kotak pensil dan ia seketika menjerit aduh.

"Adudududuh—kenapa sih Baek? Suara mu bagus kok padahal."

Chanyeol itu anak paling nakal dikelas kami, ia juga yang paling tidak normal. Tinggi nya setara dengan salah satu guru matematika kami. Teman nya banyak soalnya dia suka melawak dan tertawa dengan hal-hal kecil. Orangnya _humble_ tapi juga terkadang jahil.

Dan saat ini aku dibuat nya tertegun karena ia bilang suaraku bagus.

Kakak ku saja bilang kalau suaraku seperti kucing kawin (aku tidak pernah mendengar suara kucing kawin sebelumnya jadi aku tidak mengerti maksudnya). Setahuku suara kucing ya _meong_ atau _miaw_. Kayaknya kakak ku itu bodoh, deh.

Eh, bentar-bentar—ada yang punya kaca? Mukaku sekarang enggak merona kemerahan kan?

* * *

Kita Ini Masih Kecil

.

.

.

EXO ©SM Entertainment

Kita Ini Masih Kecil ©arizaki kouha

.

Genre; _Humor_ , _Drama, Romance_

Tema; _School-life_ _(Junior High School Theme)_ , _Past-fic_

Warning: **YAOI** ( _focused on_ **shounen-ai** ) Nyonya yang selalu salah dalam pengetikan, bahasa bisa baku bisa ga baku bisa nyeleneh, beberapa produk disebutkan **bukan** dimaksudkan untuk promosi, **Peringatan!** penulisnya amatiran—harap maklum

.

A/N: **YAAH** -setelah capek ngepanpik ber _series_ sebelah ada baiknya **awthor buzang lapuq** (pake tasydid dan qalqalah ya bacanya, ingat kalau ada tanda tasydid harus didengungkan dua harakat—oke maap)ini memulai sesuatu yang lain dari panpik-panpik miliknya terdahulu. Terinspirasi juga dari anak-anak zaman sekarang yang udah bisa cinta-cintaan dan tontonan nya sinetron menye-menye dan pegangannya macam produk _Pine_ _ **apple**_. _Hem_. Silahkan caci maki yang nulis panpik ini di kolom _review_.

.

.

 _rate T for violence, not funny as you expected, Baekhyun's point of view_

.

STAATOO!

.

* * *

 ** _[July, 2010—SMP 5 Seoul—Ruang Kelas 2-A]_**

Pak guru pagi itu datang terlambat. Beliau datang dengan membawa sebuah buku dan satu air minum kemasan ukuran gelas. Murid-muridnya bingung lantaran beliau masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Pipi Pak Guru berwarna kemerahan—kayak aku barusan. Dia terlihat senyum-senyum tapi sayang hampir separuh bibirnya tertutupi kumis tebal.

Kacamata nya yang berantai itu kemudian dilepas nya dan dilap dengan kain kecil lalu dipasang lagi, aku tidak mengerti fungsinya apa soalnya dari penglihatan ku kacamata beliau sama sekali enggak kotor. Tetap saja, senyum nya tidak pernah luntur—yang sekarang malah tampak mengerikan.

"Anak-anak." ucap Pak Guru tiba-tiba. Kami semua lantas menahan nafas berjamaah dengan sikap aneh guru kami yang sudah memasuki umur lima puluhan itu. Seingatku segitu deh, antara 50 atau 60an gitu. Lupa.

"Kalau kalian dilahirkan kembali, kalian ingin memiliki nama seperti apa?"

Aku dengan teman disamping ku saling berpandangan bingung. Separuh dari murid yang lain juga begitu, memikirkan apa yang ditanya kan guru kami tadi.

"Begini anak-anak ku sayang, kemarin anak bapak baru saja melahirkan, jadi sekarang bapak punya cucuu. Bapak bahagiaa sekali!" Ucap beliau tiba-tiba curhat. "Jadi bapak minta usul kalian buat mencarikan nama untuk cucu bapak."

Ooh, begitu rupanya.

"Kalau aku dilahirkan kembali," Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang menanggapi pertanyaan aneh Pak Guru. "Aku ingin dinamai _Ranger_ Merah, pak!"

Sontak siswa yang lain menutup mulut mereka; menahan tawa yang mungkin akan meledak melebihi dinamit. Aku tau pasti Chanyeol akan mencari nama-nama yang aneh.

"Kenapa kau ingin dinamai _Ranger_ Merah, Chanyeol?" tanya Pak guru lagi.

"Karena aku ingin memberantas kejahatan dimuka bumi dan membela keadilan, pak!"

 _PUAHAHAHA_ —

Semua murid melepas tawa mereka. Tak terkecuali aku, sampai-sampai aku harus memegangi perutku yang kesakitan karena tertawa berlebihan.

Hey, salahkan Chanyeol, _okay_?

"Sudah, sudah, kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu, Baekhyun?"

 _Omaigat. What._

Kenapa tiba-tiba giliran nya langsung ke aku?! Pandangan murid lain juga mengarah padaku seakan-akan aku ini kriminal?! Si Chanyeol idiot itu ikut-ikutan mandangin juga lagih?!

Oke, oke, tenang pangeran. Kau tampan Baekhyun. Kau tampan. Tenangkan dirimu. Oke.

Sekarang pikirkan nama aktor paling keren didunia ini. Kau sering menonton film bersama kakak mu dan mendengarkan musik-musik barat tidak jelas nya. Ayolah Baekhyun, berpikir! Berpikir!

"Mu-Mungkin, K-Keanu Reeves?... He."

Aku ingat pernah menonton film _Constantine_ di layar tv swasta bersama kakak dan aku bertanya padanya siapa aktor tampan yang mirip denganku itu. Bukannya menjawab dia malah menjitak kepalaku.

Seandainya aku tidak gugup, mungkin aku akan menjawab Shun Oguri, Hyun Bin, atau malah Justin Timberlake. Begini-begini aku hafal lagu-lagu Barat. Hmph.

Sama keadannya seperti Chanyeol tadi, murid yang lain tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Iya _guys_ , tertawa aja diatas penderitaan ku. Injak-injak aku! Buang aku ke Palung Mariana bersama dengan rasa malu ini! Biarkan surga yang menemani raga kosong ku—

"Kyanu Rivs? Kau, Baekhyun? Mana mungkin? Mana mungkiin!" kata Chanyeol yang seakan-akan menyembur wajahku.

Biar kuberi tahu kau ya wahai Park Chanyeol yang termasyhur.

Dimana-mana, nama _Ranger Merah_ mu itu lebih tidak mungkin, bodoh!

Dan pelafalan nama Keanu Revees mu juga salah, Chanyeol bodooooh!

* * *

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita anak-anak. Tetap jaga kesehatan dan rajinlah belajar. Hati-hati dijalan dan sampai jumpa hari Senin!" kata Ibu Guru yang kemudian langsung melengos pergi.

Padahal tadi masih pagi tiba-tiba udah siang jam 3an aja. Waktu cepat banget berlalu yah. Mungkin ini yang kata orang kalo bentar lagi hari Kiamat. Ngeri.

Aku dan murid yang lain bergegas mengemas peralatan sekolah kami dan memasukan nya kedalam tas. Satu persatu kelas mulai ditinggalkan—kayak mantan. Pokoknya kakak sering bilang kayak gitu kalau mendengar kata _'tinggal'_. Jadi aku ikut-ikutan meski enggak ngerti artinya apa.

Beberapa siswa lain mengajakku ngobrol sampai ke gerbang sekolah dan berpisah karena berbeda arah jalan pulang—kayak mantan. Oke ga ada kata _'tinggal'_ nya tapi kayaknya pas aja gitu.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Chanyeol yang lagi berdiri didepan mesin minuman dengan wajah yang kusut. Kusut—pfft kusut, kayak orang nya kusut.

"Kenapa Chanyeol? Nyari mantan?" kata ku. Oke maaf, aku tidak akan mengatakan kata mantan lagi. Maafkan aku pemirsa.

"Apaan tuh mantan? Merek minuman?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Aku geleng-geleng ga tau sebagai jawabannya. "Ini nih Baek, tadi kan aku sudah masukin uang buat beli _Pocari_ terus mesin nya kayak rusak gitu. Minuman nya gak keluar-keluar, rugi dong aku! Tahu begini uangnya buat beli _voucher_ pulsa aja tadi!"

"Masa sih, yeol? Kemarin aku beli susu kotak disini masih berfungsi kok. Kamu kurang berdoa nih!"

"Apa hubungan nya! Jadi manusia gak usah _dodol_ deh."

Dia barusan bilang aku _dodol_.

"Astaga, aku cuma bercanda Chanyeol! Gak usah sampai bilang aku ini _dodol_!"

"Oke, oke, maaf ya Byun. Maklum, lagi emosi. Kalau lagi emosi tuh es teler aja rasa terasi. Terus gimana nih, kasih solusinya dong!"

Tadi nyolot bilang aku ini _dodol_ terus ujung-ujungnya minta carikan solusi. Yang _dodol_ tuh kamu, Chanyeol.

"Yaudah sini deh aku bantuin." Iya aku bantuin, soalnya pagi tadi dia sudah muji kalau suaraku bagus.

Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan masalah _'Pocari tidak keluar, seorang teman menjadi korban kedodol-an'_. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dibelakang ku.

"Wahai penguasa alam, berikanlah aku kekuatan mu! _Dodol_ rasa jeruk, hujan _ramyun_ dibarat, Pak Guru Matematika botak, bunga dandelion iblis! Demi Yoona SNSD, keluarlah kau _Pocari_! _CHIDORIII_!"

Ku pusatkan seluruh tenaga dan energi di kaki kanan ku dan langsung menendang mesin minuman yang tidak bersalah. Wetebe, aku ini atlit hapkido, lho.

Chanyeol menganga melihat aku merapalkan semua mantra _nyeleneh_ yang reflek keluar dari mulutku. Maafkan aku karena menyebut jurus andalan dari salah satu karakter di _fandom sebelah_.

 _TING!_

Bagaikan lagu nya Bryan Adams yang _Heaven_ , Chanyeol langsung berlari (berlaku efek _slowmotion_ ) menuju mesin minuman dan mengambil _Pocari_ miliknya. Dia tertawa ' _ahahaha_ —' dengan lamban dan dengan suara yang dibesar-besarkan.

Dia terlihat begitu bahagia.

Aku merasa seperti sudah berbuat satu kebaikan hari ini.

"Hoy nak, barusan kau menendang mesin minuman ini ya, huh?"

Aku dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang bapak-bapak dengan wajah yang super sangar.

"Kalau ini rusak harusnya kalian lapor petugas, bukan menendangnya."

Keringat dingin seketika mengucur deras di pelipis kami. Aku melirik Chanyeol yang kakinya gemetaran karena takut. Dia memeluk _Pocari_ nya erat dan bersiap untuk kabur.

"Apa kalian tahu hukuman karena merusak properti umum, HAHH?!"

Wajah Bapak itu mencapai klimaksnya. Sudah mirip seperti film-film horor Thailand.

Aku dan Chanyeol juga sudah mencapai titik klimaks. Jangan jorok, _please_.

Kami berdua, dengan kecepatan cahaya langsung kabur dari amukan Bapak petugas tadi disertai dengan teriakan ketakutan. Bedanya, aku teriak _'WAA'_ Chanyeol teriak _'BUNDAA'_.

* * *

Kami berdua berhenti distasiun kereta dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol langsung meminum _Pocari_ nya. Oh iya, biang keroknya kan dia.

"Nih." Chanyeol nyodorin minuman nya.

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali, "Apaan?"

"Minum, ga capek apa?"

"Iya, capek." Kebaikan hati Chanyeol menggugah hatiku. Aku tidak tau kalau minuman isotonik berian orang rasanya enak banget.

"Aku duluan ya, Baek. Dadah!" Dia lalu masuk kedalam stasiun.

"Lho, pulangnya kok ke stasiun, Chanyeol?"

"Rumahku kan lumayan jauh, jadi setiap hari aku naik kereta."

Ooh, gitu. Kepo aja.

"Rumahmu dimana, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lurus aja dari sini, nanti ketemu perumahan rumahku kok."

"Malam ini mau temenin aku gak? Mumpung malam minggu."

"Kemana?"

"Kesekolah."

"Ngapain?"

"Nge- _wifi_."

.

.

.

Setelah janjian sama Chanyeol kalau kami bakalan ketemuan malam nanti, kami pun berpisah dan pulang.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, aku sesekali nengok kebelakang, kali aja Bapak Petugas tadi masih ngejar.

 _Pocari_ punya Chanyeol masih ditangan ku. Aku lupa balikin. Yasudah lah, jadi rejeki ku.

Sesekali aku meminum nya kalau lagi haus.

Dan aku lupa satu fakta penting.

Aku memandangi botol _Pocari_ yang airnya cuma sisa seperempat dalam diam.

Lagi-lagi rasanya mukaku memanas. Pasti pipiku merah lagi.

Aku telah ber _ciuman tidak langsung_ dengan Chanyeol.

Gila otak ane ngeres banget.

* * *

"Baekhyun, temenmu tuh datang." Kak BB tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarku. BB = Baekbum, _okay_?

"Siapa?" tanyaku yang masih memasang jaket.

"Gak tau. Yang pasti cowok. Kalau cewek pasti sudah kuembat."

Ka BB lalu mengambil sebuah komik lalu berbaring diatas kasur sambil membacanya.

"Edan. Ingat, kami masih kelas 2 SMP."

"Gak ada masalah."

Begini nih, manusia yang haus kasih sayang. Sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir, jodoh juga masih _blur_. Semoga aku dan kalian tidak terkena virus dia ya.

Okeh.

Jadi, aku memakai kaus putih oblong bertulisan _'I Love Jogja'_ (Kak BB yang kasih, katanya oleh-oleh dari Indonesia waktu studi banding) dengan dibalut jaket abu-abu bertudung. Kalo celana aku pakai celana pendek selutut warna coklat tua.

Okeh, udah _syip_. Udah kayak Keanu Reeves. _Ntap_.

Aku memasukkan semua _gadget_ ku kedalam tas selempang dan semprotan cabai buat jaga-jaga. Chanyeol yang menyarankan sih, soalnya lagi marak kasus begal akhir-akhir ini, katanya.

"Ma, Pa, kak BB, Baekhyun berangkat ya!"

"Hati-hati ya!" teriak Mama dari dapur.

"Jangan pulang kemaleman!" teriak Papa dari ruang tengah.

"Kasih oleh-oleh ID _Line_ cewek ya!" teriak ka BB dari dalam kamar.

Aku lalu menutup pintu rumah dan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk dikursi luar. Dia tiba-tiba melihatku dan tersenyum _tamvan_.

 _Bazengan_.

Aku langsung ingat soal _ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-ci—_

"Lama amat, Baek. Dah kayak nunggu cewek dandan."

Dia lalu menggendong tasnya dan berdiri menghampiri. Padahal kepengen banget jitak dia karena udah men _judge_ aku seenaknya. Tapi dia ketinggian, akhirnya gak jadi.

"Kok kamu gak pake jaket sih, tahan amat? Malem-malem gini kan dingin."

"Kamu aja yang kedinginan, Baek. Ini kan udah masuk musim panas."

Kami berdua lalu berjalan ber-iringan menuju sekolah. Sesekali aku mempererat jaketku ketika angin berhembus.

"Kamu alergi dingin ya, Baek?" Chanyeol memandang ku yang berada disebelah kiri nya. Sepertinya dia memperhatikan ku daritadi. Cie, Chanyeol.

"Engga, cuma ga tahan aja." kataku gengsi.

"Astaga, maaf ya Baekhyun. Tahu begini aku gak ngajak kamu jalan malam-malam."

"Biasa aja kali."

" _Sorry_ banget ya."

Aku mengangguk iya sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu, kami berdua menghabiskan banyak cerita sewaktu perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kata Chanyeol, disana banyak banget temen-temen pada nongkrong. Malah ada yang pernah bawa tikar dan tenda buat kemahan.

Sesampainya disekolah, kami harus lewat pagar belakang karena pagar depan dikunci sama sekuriti. Dan benar kata Chanyeol, disana banyak banget yang lagi nge- _wifi_. Masing-masing berkutat dengan laptopnya. Aku cuma bawa _Tab_ , soalnya laptop samaan sama ka BB.

Chanyeol menyapa teman-teman nya dan mengenalkan ku. Sedikit dari mereka ada yang kukenal ada yang tidak, yang sekelas dengan kami berdua pun ternyata juga ada.

Mereka bercengkrama sesaat lalu kembali berkutat dengan urusan mereka. Chanyeol masih menggiringku menuju tempat yang entahlah dia mau membawaku kemana.

Kami lalu berhenti di—

—di tengah-tengah lapangan basket.

Chanyeol duduk dan mengeluarkan laptopnya.

Eh, tunggu, aduh—kok, disini sih. Kenapa gak dihalaman belakang bareng para fakir _wifi_ tadi?!

"Chanyeol, kok disini sih? Sendirian ditengah-tengah lapangan basket gini, serem tau—"

"Kata siapa sendirian? Kita kan berdua."

 _Huwala humba_.

Jantungku tiba-tiba _doki-doki_.

"Duduk sini. Disini, kita bisa _surfing_ sepuasnya tanpa ketahuan. Disini juga yang sinyalnya paling kuat." kata Chanyeol yang menepuk-nepuk lantai semen disebelahnya. Aku menurut.

Logikanya begini deh, kalau aku duduk didepan Chanyeol, artinya kan kami berhadapan. Otomatis aku melihat keadaan yang ada dibelakang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berlaku sebaliknya. Berhubung malam jumat kemarin aku habis nonton film _Chucky_ , rasanya usul Chanyeol tadi kayak _the best idea ever_ , deh.

Jadi kalo ada apa-apa, SEMOGA AJA ENGGA YAA, kami melihat disudut pandang yang sama dan membelakangi _hal_ yang sama juga. Artinya harus bersama-sama! GAK BOLEH AKU DOANG! GAK BOLEH! ENAK AAJA!

"Baekhyun, kok berdiri aja? Gak capek apa? Duduk sinii."

"Iyaa, iyaa." akhirnya aku duduk di kiri Chanyeol.

Aku lalu membuka tas untuk mengambil _Tab_ tapi Chanyeol langsung bilang gak usah.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Di laptop ku aja."

"Tapi aku pengen _download_ anime, Chanyeoool."

"Iya udah makanya dilaptop aku ajaa."

"Gak bisa lah, nanti aku pengen _download_ itu kamu pengen _download_ ini."

"Aku gak pengen _download_ apa-apa, kamu aja yang make laptop aku." Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan laptopnya.

Lah, terus ngapain dia kemari kalau laptopnya malah diserahin ke aku?

"Beneran nih? Aku yang make?"

"Iyaa, tapi nanti kalau tiba-tiba aku _request_ langsung di _download_ -in ya."

"Yah, ini namanya memanfaatkan keberadaan ku dong."

"Hahaha—gak lah, semua anime yang pengen aku tonton sudah aku _download_ semua. Tinggal nontonin aje."

"Okedeh."

"Itu sudah aku aktifin _Netcut_ jadi _surfing_ internet nya udah lancwar abis."

Gila. Pake _Netcut_. Maling _wifi_ sejati. Apa kabar para fakir _wifi_ yang adadihalaman belakang, pasti pada ngeluh karena tiba-tiba jaringan nya jadi lelet.

 _All Hail_ Park Chanyeol.

Jadi itu maksudnya yang katanya ga bakal ketahuan. Keji.

Ujung-ujungnya, aku larut dalam duniaku sendiri. Sambil _download_ anime di situs langganan, aku ngebuka _soundcloud_ terus muter lagu Britney Spears yang _Everytime_.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba kepo, "Lagu siapa?"

"Lagunya mamah aku."

"Cubet, Baek."

"Kirain bakalan nyebut _dodol_ lagi."

"Cie, ngambek."

"Engga lah. Lagunya Britney Spears."

"Mukanya merah tuh."

"Apaan sih."

Bisa gak kalian bayangin, _scene_ nya gini: kamu ga sengaja kena _syndrom indirect kiss_ sama teman kamu terus sekarang teman kamu itu deket-deket sementara di otak kamu selalu terbayang _syndrom_ tadi.

Itu yang aku rasain sekarang.

Wajah Chanyeol dekat banget, tapi sayang—

—ekspresi ngeremehin di wajahnya itu pengen minta tonjok rasanya.

"Pengen banget aku ngambek ya?"

Tiba-tiba dia ketawa, "Becanda, Baek. Santai aja."

 _LINE~!_

Chanyeol langsung merogoh ponsel nya sesaat setelah mendengar notifikasi imut _chat_ masuk. Aku pun kembali ke layar laptop.

Suara _tuk-tuk-tuk_ yang dihasilkan ketikkan Chanyeol dihp nya membuyarkan konsentrasi aku untuk fokus berjelajah di rimbanya hutan internet. Ciah.

"Chanyeol, bisa gak—"

"... _ssstt_ , Sehun ngirim _vn_."

"Sehun? Siape. Gak kenal."

"Anak kelas sebelah, duh baru tadi aku kenalin udah lupa lagi sih."

Oh, anggota para fakir _wifi_ juga, toh.

Chanyeol lalu mem- _play voice note_ yang dikirim Sehun, _"Apanya yang lo gak tau, kampret! Lu pasti nih—pasti pake_ Netcut _kan?! Ngaku lo! Gua udah curiga tiap kali lu datang pasti jaringannya langsung lelet! Tanggung jawab atas gagalnya_ download _-an gue, peceye!"_

Kami berdua langsung ngakak ditempat mendengar _vn_ yang dikirim Sehun.

"Sumpah si Sehun apaan dah, hahaha—sini laptopnya, Baek. _Netcut_ nya terpaksa harus ku _off_ , kasian juga mereka, hahaha..."

"Tapi nanti kecepatan nya berkurang dong, yeol."

"Mau gimana lagi."

Aku lalu menyerahkan laptop tadi kepada si empunya.

"64 episode _FMAB_? Telat 5 tahun woi." Lagi-lagi si Chanyeol nyolot.

"Biarin!"

Terus dia cuma ketawa.

"Sudah jam 9, kita pulang yuk," ajaknya.

"Yah, baru nge- _download_ 1 anime."

"Gampaang, sisanya minta sama aku aja. Banyak tuh di _hardisk_ , gak ketontonan. Kita pulang ya, gak enak sama orang tua kamu."

Sumpah deh, digituin Chanyeol berasa kayak anak cewek.

Kami pun pulang melalui jalan yang tadi. Halaman belakang sekolah sudah seperti surga nya _wifi_ , terbukti dengan bertambahnya orang-orang yang hadir. Oh lihat, ada yang membawa tenda dan membuat api unggun.

Sehun yang tadi mengirim _vn_ ke Chanyeol tidak melihat kepulangan kami, matanya terfokus ke layar laptop.

Semakin malam, angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Sudah tahu gak tahan dingin, aku malah kelupaan membawa sarung tangan.

Sedangkan si Chanyeol tampak anteng aja, sama sekali gak terlihat kedinginan padahal cuma pakai kaos oblong hitam sama celana pendek selutut motif _army_.

"Chanyeol, serius kamu gak kedinginan?" Ia lalu mengangguk sambil terus melihat kedepan.

Disini kelihatannya aku lemah banget ya. Sama dingin aja cemen.

"Gimana? Udah hangat?"

Iya, hangat banget.

Eh?

Ini—

—Chanyeol megang tanganku?

"Tangan kamu dingin banget, Baek."

Tangan kamu hangat banget, yeol.

"Gini aja deh, tangan satunya masukin kantong celana aja. Tangan yang ini biar aku pegangin, yah."

Aku mengangguk oke karena menurutku itu menguntungkan.

"Baekhyun, kita udah kayak orang dewasa pacaran ya, pegang-pegangan tangan."

Wajahku lagi-lagi memanas. Jantungku seperti lagi senam aerobik. Perutku udah kayak padang afrika dimana jerapah dan banteng sedang berlarian menghindari kawanan singa.

Pokoknya kondisi ku saat ini bener-bener _unstable_.

Kami lanjut berjalan pulang dengan tangan yang masih berpagut mesra— _what_? mesra? Bisa ganti kata-katanya, mbak _Author_?

"Senin ada PR gak, Baek?"

"Hah—eh, kayaknya ada deh. Oh iya, PR membuat karangan cerita pakai Bahasa Inggris."

"Duh, belum kukerjakan. Punyamu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah dong."

"Nyontek boleh?"

"Masa kamu mau cerita yang sama dengan punyaku? Yang ada kamu malah dihukum."

"Kenapa harus pakai Bahasa Inggris sih, kenapa dunia ini Bahasa Internasional nya gak Bahasa Korea aja?"

"Kalau mau gitu, bikin dunia sendiri aja, yeol."

"Rencananya sih gitu."

Gila ya, Chanyeol bisa banget bikin orang ketawa. Aku jadi ingat pas nge- _wifi_ ditengah-tengah lapangan basket barusan. Sumpah ya, kalau diliat-liat kesan nya _absurd_ banget.

"Lho, malam ini kan kita janjian kesekolah buat nge- _wifi_ , tapi tadi laptop kamu diserahin ke aku, jadi kamu itu sebenarnya ngapain, yeol?"

"Aku sebenernya gak pengen nge- _download_ apa-apa, cuma pengen ketemu kamu aja."

"Yailah, tahu gitu harusnya kamu bilang aja password wifi nya—eh?"

— _cuma pengen ketemu kamu aja._

— _pengen ketemu kamu aja._

— _ketemu kamu aja._

— _kamu aja._

 _Wait wait wait wait wait wait!_

Gila si Chanyeol, apaan sih! Udah pinter ngelawak, pinter bikin aku nge- _fly_ juga?!

 _Tep_.

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti jalan. Tangan kami masih menyatu berpegangan dan kayaknya tangan aku basah deh, basah keringat.

"Aku tuh gak ngerti." ucapnya dengan nada yang pelan.

"Aku ingin masuk SMA yang sama denganmu! Aku ingin satu Universitas denganmu! Aku ingin satu kantor denganmu! Aku—"

Dunia seperti melambat secara perlahan. Reflek aku menahan nafas menunggu sambungan ucapan Chanyeol.

"—Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, tapi aku gak ngerti semua ini! Aku gak ngerti kenapa aku kayak gini, Baek.."

Sama Chanyeol. Aku pun gak ngerti.

Aku gak ngerti saat wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan berwarna kemerahan. Aku gak ngerti kenapa jantungku rasanya mau copot. Aku gak ngerti kenapa mulut aku tiba-tiba jadi gemetar.

Aku gak ngerti sama keadaan kayak gini.

Mata kami berpandangan lama sekali; lekat satu sama lain. Kalau saja kalau _fanfiksi_ ini memakai bahasa baku yang mengacu pada banyaknya kata-kata puitis, mungkin sang _Author_ akan membuat _scene_ dimana semuanya terasa lamban dengan rambutku yang bergerak terkena hembusan dingin nya angin malam diiringi _soundtrack_ nya Full House yang _I Think I Love You._

Wajah Chanyeol yang biasanya lawak bak _host_ Running Man tiba-tiba berubah kontras layaknya Edward Cullen—sumpah dibayar berapapun aku mau jadi _stunt man_ nya Kristen Stewart biarpun aku cowok.

"Hey bocah, jangan bergerak! Serahkan barang-barang berharganya!"

Semua nya terasa begitu cepat. Disaat pikiran dan hatiku masih bermonolog ria perihal ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang berubah _gentle_ , aku pun tidak sadar bahwa dibelakang Chanyeol ternyata ada orang jahat yang ingin merampok kami. Dia mengalungkan sebelah tangan nya dan menodongkan pisau kearah leher Chanyeol.

Pagutan tangan kami pun terlepas begitu saja.

Chanyeol kemudian memandangku, seperti mengisyaratkan ku supaya kabur. Tapi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Sial, kenapa nyali ku tiba-tiba menciut begini? Apa gunanya aku mempelajari _hapkido_ kalau dalam situasi begini aku malah tidak berguna?!

Benar, aku punya semprotan cabai. Aku bisa gunakan itu.

"Hey! Kubilang tadi apa?! Jangan bergerak, kan?! Kau mau kubunuh, hah?" orang jahat itu lalu mengancamku dengan pisau.

"Jangan menyakitinya! Kau ingin barang-barang ku, kan? Ambil saja!" teriak Chanyeol melindungiku.

"Dasar booodoooh, kau kira aku cuma mau mengambil barang punyamu? Aku ingin mengambil barang kalian! Kalian! Hahahaha!"

Orang ini mabuk. Terlihat dari matanya yang merah.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak perlahan masuk kedalam kantong celana. Sepertinya orang itu tidak menyadari nya karena berada dalam posisi titik buta.

Dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter_.

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan bergerak—"

Secara cepat Chanyeol berbalik dan mengarahkan cutter tadi kekepala sang penjahat karena ia hampir setara dengan nya.

Aku kira Chanyeol bisa saja membunuh orang itu karena pergerakan nya terlalu cepat untuk dibaca orang mabuk.

Mata penjahat itu fokus pada _cutter_ yang diarahkan Chanyeol. Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan cutter itu.

 _PLAK!_

Aku takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia menepuk tangan nya nyaring tepat didepan mata si penjahat, membuat orang itu seketika tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa, apa yang... terjadi?" Ucapku bingung.

Chanyeol mengambil kembali _cutter_ miliknya yang terjatuh di tanah. Si penjahat itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mulutnya menganga dan keringatnya bercucuran.

"Dia terlalu fokus pada _cutter_ yang kuarah kan, jadi fikiran nya seperti lumpuh sesaat waktu aku bertepuk tangan nyaring didepan wajahnya."

"...Hah?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting kita selamat. Aku akan menelpon polisi dulu."

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan ku dengan Chanyeol berangsur baik. Kami berdua sangat akrab. Kami pun selalu pulang bersama. Hampir setiap malam dia akan akan datang kerumah untuk berkunjung.

Keinginan Chanyeol untuk masuk SMA yang sama denganku pun terwujud. Tapi sayang kami ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda selama 3 tahun.

Kami pun juga masuk ke Universitas yang sama. Lagi-lagi kami berpisah karena memilih jurusan yang berbeda. Aku memilih Bahasa Inggris, dia memilih Arsitektur. Sayang sekali hubungan kami terasa semakin longgar karena jarak gedung fakultas yang terlampau jauh.

Saat kami lulus disitulah titik perpisahan kami.

Aku dan Chanyeol benar-benar _lost contact._

Dan kami pun tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

 _Selesai_

.

 _Iya sumpah selesai_

* * *

 _FMAB : Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (2008)_

 _Chidori: Salah satu jurus andalan Sasuke dalam anime/manga Naruto._

 _Doki-doki: Deg-degan lah kalo bahasa kita, dikutip dari Bahasa Jepang._

 _Netcut: Berguna untuk diri sendiri, merugikan untuk orang lain, HAHAHA. Silahkan cari pengertian nya di jeng google._

 _Edward Culen: Karakter laki-laki utama pada novel/film Twilight_

 _-Lagu yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun mengacu pada lirik lagu Britney Spears - Everytime (rekomended banget!)_

 _-Taktik yang digunakan Chanyeol mengacu pada anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu episode 22_

Readers: **...**

Readers: **Loh?**

Readers: **Ini—beneran selesai? Serius lo? Kampret—oy, chan jangan ngegantung gini woy.**

Readers: **Eh sumpah jangan giniin Chanbaek dong—WOY CHAN!**

Author Chan: **Kenapa?**

Author Chan: **Ngegantung apaan?**

Author Chan: **Jodoh gua?**

Author Chan: **Ya itu mah gua juga tau**

Readers: **Ini nih, fanfic lo yang inih gimana kelanjutannya, woy!**

Author Chan: **Iyaudah, segitu aja.**

Readers: **Gak bisa gitu dong!**

Author Chan: **Yah, sebenernya aku bikin** _ **extra-story**_ **nya biar semuanya jelas. Tapi tergantung para readers, pengen cukup sampe disini aja, wes, pengen baca** _ **extra-story**_ **nya, wes juga. Aku ga bisa masukin semua dimari soalnya ini aja udah 3k+ (TINGGAL 32words aja lagi 4k lho) yang ada nanti** _ **readers**_ **bosan.**

Author Chan: **Jadi, silahkan review untuk meng-apresiasi karya chan dan beritahu chan apa panpik ini mau dilanjutkan atau cukup sampe disini aja.**

Author Chan: **Ditunggu yo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kunugigaoka, 5:08 AM_


	2. Silahkah Dinikmati, Goshuujin-sama

_**[September, 2022**_. _**Pukul 6:20 PM**_. _**Kantor Kedutaan Seoul]**_

"Baekhyun! Oy, Baekhyun!" teriak seseorang pada rekan se-timnya. Dia berlari dari tangga menuju seseorang yang sudah hampir membuka pintu utama kantor yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Apa?"

 _Huwala Humba._

Inilah tokoh utama _menye_ kita, Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang dia udah besar, udah gede, udah bisa mimpi basah.

Kalau _chapter_ kemarin kesan nya Baekhyun hina banget— _sekarang narrator nya_ —kini dia sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang bekerja sebagai penerjemah di Kantor Kedutaan.

Setelan jas kantor nya yang rapih, poni rambut yang di _setting_ kearah kanan, jam tangan hitam besar di pergelangan tangan nya—

— _uuuuhhhh_ , ini beneran Baekhyun?! Salah panpik kali nih!

"Apaan, dil?" tanya karakter utama kita.

"Nih, undangan reuni SMP 5 angkatan 2011. Kemarin gak sengaja ketemu Hae Yoo di terminal, kayaknya dia yang ngatur reuni ini deh, terus dikasih deh undangannya." ucap Fadil panjang seraya menyerahkan selembar undangan reuni untuk Baekhyun.

 _Wetebe_ , Fadil itu sekelas sama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pas SMP dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Dia dari Indonesia pindah ke Korea karena kerjaan ayah nya, coret _Enak ya_ coret _._ Terus gak sengaja kerja satu kantor dengan Baekhyun.

"Reuni nya pas bulan Oktober? Lama amat?! Ni aja baru pertengahan September?" keluh Baekhyun.

Fadil geleng-geleng gak tahu, "Aku juga gak ngerti kenapa musti bulan Oktober. Padahal lagi dingin-dinginnya musim gugur. Udah ya Baek, aku mau kembali ke atas dulu, disuruh bos lembur, kampret dah."

Baekhyun ketawa, "Hiyahaha—emang kampret. Semangat ya dil, lembur nya! Jangan sampai jadi _headline_ koran kantor gara-gara kepergok ngorok ditempat kerja!"

Fadil ngasih jari tengah ke Baekhyun.

Setelah percakapan tadi, Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kantor dan memanggil sebuah taksi.

Hari semakin senja, matahari mulai sibuk beres-beres tempat tidur pengen bobo. _Capek kerja seharian_ , katanya.

Mobil taksi pun melaju pelan setelah Baekhyun memberitahukan pak supir alamat gedung apartemen nya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya kesisi jendela; mengamati keadaan luar dari balik kaca mobil. Jemarinya masih memegang lembar undangan reuni tadi.

 _'Apa si maling wifi itu bakalan datang ya?'_ , batin Baekhyun dengan undangan reuni yang lusuh karena diremas.

* * *

 _EXTRA STORY_ — **Re** : Kita Ini Masih Kecil (cie dah kayak judul anime)

.

.

.

EXO ©SM Entertainment

Re: Kita Ini Masih Kecil ©arizaki kouha

.

Genre; _Drama_ , _Humor, Romance_

Tema; _Orang Dewasa dah Kerja_ , _MajuMundur-fic_

Warning: **YAOI** ( _focused on_ **shounen-ai** ), _OOC_ hebat, Nyonya yang selalu salah dalam pengetikan, bahasa bisa baku bisa ga baku bisa nyeleneh, beberapa produk disebutkan **bukan** dimaksudkan untuk promosi, **Peringatan!** penulisnya (sangat) amatiran—harap maklum

.

A/N: **GILA** —ternyata ada aja yang ngebaca panpik ga _waras_ ini. Harusnya kalian ngebuang panpik ini beserta dengan _Author_ nya ke Rumania—eh gak ding, aku sayang panpik ku, aku cinta karya ku, _emuah_. _por yor impormesyen_ , panpik ini awalnya berjudul _'B-BAKA!'_ (iya, dengan bumbu _tsundere_ ) kemudian _Author_ nya mendapatkan ilham untuk mengubahnya setelah menonton Konsernya _Noah_ di TV—becanda. **OHIYA** , aku dapet _banyak_ banget kesalahan pas nulis _chapter_ yang _maren_ , aku akan bahas di _A/N_ akhir. Namanya juga amatiran, FUAHAHAHA. Buat **pudding** -chwan, AYO AKRAB SAMA AKU! Siapa aja—ayo akrab sama aku, yuk! Berhadiah rasa cinta dan rasa kangen! Tunggu apalagi!

.

.

 _rate T for words and some condition, Drama focused, Narrator point of view (Bacod, gak usah sok-sokan pake Bahasa Inggris)_

.

STAATOO!

.

* * *

Baekhyun itu sekarang umurnya 25 tahun.

Dia sudah punya jakun di tenggorokan nya. Kakinya sudah ada bulu-bulu keritingnya. Tangannya besar meski tetap lentik.

Tapi, Ibu dan Kakaknya masih memperlakukan dia seperti anak SMP kelas 2.

"Ibu sama Baekbum sengaja datang ke apartemen mu buat ngasih kejutan, tapi malah kami yang dikasih kejutan! Kamar kamu mega kotor, Byun Baekhyun! Makanya dulu Ibu sering nyuruh kamu buat nyapu rumah supaya kamu bisa mandiri! Sekarang, mandi dan cuci piring-piring kotor! Biar Ibu sama Baekbum yang bersihin ini ruang tengah!"

Ibu Baekhyun berhasil menceramahi Baekhyun dengan 51 _words_.

Baekhyun baru saja datang dan bingung kenapa didalam kamar apartemen nya begitu berisik. Dia awalnya berpikir maling—wajar, karena setahunya yang tahu _password_ kamarnya hanyalah keluarganya dan dia sendiri.

Pas sekali, sewaktu dia membuka pintu apartemen—ibarat ulang tahun, Baekhyun langsung diceploki kue _tart_ besar dimuka nya.

Baekbum mengeluh tidak mau karena menurutnya, ini bukan urusan dia, tapi karena **Menteri Keuangan** yang berbicara, _wes_ lah.

Baekhyun segera kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Membersihkan diri dari daki dan kotornya dunia ini.

"Cepetan!" gedor sang Ibu dari luar pintu kamar mandi, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan tidak sengaja melepaskan sabun hingga jatuh ke lubang pembuangan air.

Baekhyun menatapnya nanar.

 _Aku jadi harus beli sabun lagi._

Membutuhkan 15 menit untuk Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan 3 menit gosok gigi dan 10 menit sisanya adalah berduka sekaligus menyesal sudah menjatuhkan sabun aroma lemon miliknya.

Ia pun masuk kedalam kamar. Memasang pakaian santai untuk didalam rumah kemudian menyisir rambut ala kadar nya.

Ruang tengah sudah rapi. Sebelumnya banyak tumpukan kertas tak berguna—seperti dirinya, dan pakaian kotor yang berserakan, belum juga sampah makanan dan minuman yang belum sempat Baekhyun bersihkan. Daripada belum sempat, Baekhyun sebenarnya memang malas.

Beralih ke dapur untuk mencuci piring, ia lalu mendapati Ibu nya sedang memasak sesuatu dan Kakaknya sedang menyeduh kopi— _dasar maling._

"Baekhyun, selesai cuci piring bantu ibu masak buat makan malam ya, nanti ayah bakalan datang juga." kata Ibunya yang masih memotong-motong daun bawang, awas bu.

"Kenapa semua nya datang kesini? Perasaan ulang tahun Baekhyun sudah lewat deh."

"Gila, ge-er banget." Sahut Kakaknya santai lalu menyeruput kopi _creamy latte. So creamy._

"Kak BB juga, ngapain kesini? Kak BB tuh kesini cuma jadi _parasit_." Kata Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari piring yang ia cuci.

"Itu yang dikatakan orang yang sudah bersedia membersihkan ruang tengah nya yang hampir mirip _kandang babi_ , dunia nyata benar-benar sudah tidak lucu." Kemudian dia kembali menyeruput kopi sampai terdengar nada _'sruput'_.

Alih-alih menyahut, Baekhyun cuma diam dengan urat kesal yang timbul diantara pelipisnya.

"Duh Baekbum, Baekhyun, jangan begitu dong, kalian itu saudara." **Menteri Keuangan** pun turun tangan. "Kami datang kesini, semua karena Baekbum, Baekhyun."

"Pasti dia cari ulah ya di rumah, bu?"

"ENAK AJA!" teriak Baekbum yang sudah berada di ruang tengah.

Sang Ibu pun menggeleng bukan. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan kedua pipinya merona kemerahan, "Kakakmu, Baekbum—

—dia akan menikah."

 _PRANG!_

Baekhyun kelepasan. Gelas yang ia cuci terjatuh ke wastafel, untung tidak pecah.

—TAPI ITU TIDAK PENTING!

Baekbum akan menikah?! Kakak nya akan menikah?! Demi Taeyeon SNSD yang digosipin kencan sama si- _itu_ , APUA?!

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan tugas cuci piringnya dan segera menuju ruang tengah.

Ia menghadap Baekbum yang duduk menonton TV dengan gelas berisi kopi di jemarinya.

Baekhyun menunjuk Baekbum dengan tangan yang masih berbalut sabun cuci piring.

"—SEJAK KAPAN LO GAK JOMBLO LAGI?! SEJAK KAPAN LO MENCINTAI CEWEK _3D?!"_

Baekbum menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan **ngeri** ber-artikan _'fakyu'_.

* * *

 _ **[October, 2022. Hotel bintang lima, Wonderfull Seoul—Aula Lantai 2]**_

Gila. Udah Oktober aja. _Author_ nya ketahuan males ngetik panjang-panjang.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift_ dan masuk kedalam Aula Lantai 2 Hotel. Dari luar sudah terdengar alunan musik-musik liar bertipe _EDM_ , Baekhyun menebak ini pasti lagu-lagunya _Vocaloid_.

Disekeliling ruangan banyak terdapat teman-teman seperjuangan semasa SMP dulu.

Dia juga melihat Sehun, si artis populer baru-baru ini— _pfft_ , Baekhyun jadi ingat waktu malam minggu di sekolah tempo dulu pas Sehun teriak-teriak ke Chanyeol gara-gara _donlotan_ nya gagal.

Mudah-mudahan nanti Baekhyun punya nyali untuk membongkarnya di internet—HUAKAKAKA.

"Baekhyun, sini!"

Arah pandang Baekhyun melihat Fadil yang duduk didekat meja makanan. Pas banget dah.

"Sip banget dil, duduk deket makanan."

Fadil ketawa renyah, "HAHAHA—tau aja lu, Baek. Iya, ini buat _buka_ bentar lagi."

"Astaga, kamu lagi puasa, dil?"

Yang namanya Baekhyun, kalau lapar atau haus, tidak kenal waktu, tidak kenal tempat, suap aja terus. Tapi karena mendengar teman nya ini lagi puasa, sudah sewajarnya bagi Baekhyun untuk menghargai apa yang dikerjakan temannya ini.

"Loh, ga jadi diminum itu koktail nya, Baek?" tanya Fadil yang melihat Baekhyun menurunkan lagi minuman nya.

"Nunggu kamu buka aja, dil."

"Geli banget, gue. Udaah, minum ya minum ajaa."

"Gak. Gak enak sama kamu nya."

Fadil mendengus geli, "Iya udah deh. Eh, gimana? Chanyeol bakalan datang di mari, gak?"

Mana Baekhyun tahu!

Duh, Fadil buka luka lama!

Mereka kontak-kontakan aja ga punya, ketemuan apa lagi! Lulus kuliah, _modar_ semuanya.

"Tes, tes, _hello guys. Do you tonight happy?_ "

Hae Yoo—koordinator acara reuni ini, tiba-tiba berada diatas panggung sambil ngetes _mic_.

Terus dia ngucapin kata pembukaan nya salah.

Baekhyun yang emang udah _master_ di bidangnya, cuma bisa nahan ketawa.

Yang lain bersorak, Baekhyun yakin mereka ga ada yang ngerti ucapan Hae Yoo barusan.

" _So good~_ Okeh _, now i want sing a song but there is some people to—accompany me here._ " sambung Hae Yoo sambil melihat kertas sobekan sebentar; contekan teks Bahasa Inggris yang ia peroleh dari _Gugel Translet_.

"Jadi, hari ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang populer di tahun 2013. Tapi aku tidak sendirian! Akan ada beberapa teman yang menemaniku bernyanyi disini!"

Hae Yoo menyerah memakai Bahasa Inggris. Baekhyun ngakak ditempat.

"Yang pertama! Dia adalah Ketua OSIS untuk angkatan kita. Sekarang bekerja sebagai reporter di stasiun TV swasta. Sambutlah—Ahn Young Haseyo!"

Haseyo kemudian masuk lalu _berdadah-dadah_. Beberapa orang menyoraki dirinya yang pernah menjadi Ketua OSIS. Dia pun mengambil gitar untuk dimainkan.

"Yang kedua! Seorang laki-laki gagah perkasa yang pernah mempreteli mobil Kepala Sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan—Oh Ha Yoo!"

Baekhyun ingat si preman satu ini. Dia pernah memergoki Ha Yoo sedang memalak adik kelas, yang dipalak bukan uang tapi _voucher_ kuota internet.

Oh Ha Yoo masuk dengan gagahnya, senyum kelaki-lakian nya itu membuat semua gadis memandangnya lekat, kecuali Hae Yoo. Ia mengambil bass untuk dimainkan.

"Yang ketiga! Anak Pak Guru Matematika kita yang fenomenal! Bekerja sebagai Guru Matematika meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya. Inilah dia—Moon Gin Kah!"

Hoo, bahkan si _nerd_ Gin Kah ikutan bermain band. Dulu waktu SMP dia ikut OSN Matematika tapi cuma dapat juara 2, kalah sama Kyungsoo dari SMP 1 Sains Incheon. Dia masuk ke panggung sebagai _keyboardist_.

"Yang keempat! Sempat menghilang lalu dipercaya kalau dia sudah mati dan ternyata dia masih hidup! Bekerja disalah satu Konsultan paling handal dimuka bumi sebagai Arsitektur Pembangunan dan Tata Kota, Kita sambyut—Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol pun keluar dari _backstage_.

Seluruh orang riuh terhadap kedatangan nya. Maklum, Chanyeol terkenal sebagai anak paling rusuh seantero sekolah.

—hyun, Baekhyun, sehat?

Baekhyun terdiam melihat perawakan Chanyeol yang masih dadah-dadah sama semua orang. Pinggulnya kekiri kekanan—tunggu, itu Chanyeol lagi joget?!

"Baekhyun, aku gak kenal sama tu orang." Ucap Fadil yang _ilfeel_ melihat teman sekelasnya sedang mencoba membuat lelucon diatas panggung.

Bukan jogetan _absurd_ itu yang membuat Baekhyun terus memandangi Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu sekarang sudah besar.

Dia juga berumur 25 tahun, sama seperti dirinya, eh Chanyeol kan lahir di November berarti sekarang masih 24 dong. Dulu waktu SMP, tingginya setara dengan ayahnya Gin Kah, tapi sekarang ia satu spesies dengan _Titan_. _Tahan Eren diujung sana, kawan-kawan!_

Dan satu lagi—

—rambut merah keriting nya itu... Chanyeol, kamu kebanyakan makan kabel listrik atau apa?

Chanyeol lalu duduk di belakang satu set _drum_.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku, Sarang Hae Yoo, akan menjadi vokalis dari band ini. Oh iya, beri tepuk tangan untuk Bae Ahn Tal dan Goo Ling karena sudah menyewakan _soundsystem_ untuk acara kita hari ini. Kalo gak ada mereka, ga berlasung hari ni acara, HAHAHAHA"

 _JREENG_

Haseyo mencoba gitarnya dan mengangguk oke pada Hae Yoo.

"Semua sudah siap? Kita seru-seruan hari inii!

 _wantu, wantutrifor_

 _I want youu_

 _I peek youu_

 _I love youu_

 _Didalam benak ku_

 _Terus bersusah payah menguntit dirimuu_

 _setalker ro-ote-esyoon_ "

Hoo, rupanya band dadakan Hae Yoo memilih lagu yang sempat _booming_ tahun 2013 itu. _Hm_ , tidak buruk. Baekhyun bahkan dulu sempat tergila-gila dengan grup penyanyi aslinya.

* * *

Chanyeol menghampiri Fadil yang lagi asyik dengan _smartphone_ nya, "DIL! Gila lama banget ga ketemu! Apa kabarnya?"

"Baik-baik aja kok," tanggap Fadil.

"Wih, kerja dimana sekarang? Masih suka nge-download _JAV_ gak, lu?" Chanyeol itu terkadang mulutnya gak ter _filter_. Etapi disini maksudnya _Japanese Anime Video_ ya. _Troll_.

"Itu mulut bisa gak jangan frontal kayak dulu, yeol? Kalo orang lain tau mereka nanti bingung." sabar Fadil yang masih puasa. "Kemana aja lu selama ini, yeol?"

"Gue—"

Disitulah mata mereka bertemu.

Seperti mengulang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu dimana untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan lekat.

Mereka—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan beberapa _sekon_ untuk menganalisa wajah yang sudah lama tidak dijumpa itu.

Dan Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyelesaikan proses _loading_ nya.

"BEKYON?! Astaganaga, akhirnya kita ketemu lagi?"

Melupakan Fadil, Chanyeol beralih mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk pemuda _malang_ itu.

"Berapa tahun ya kita gak ketemu, Baek."

"Chanyeol lepasin dulu."

"Eh, iya."

Chanyeol pun menduduki kursi yang berada disamping Baekhyun.

"Kamu kemana aja, Chanyeol? Selesai kuliah aku gak pernah liat kamu lagi. Eh tapi pas kita kuliah juga kita udah gak ada ketemu lagi. Kamu dibawa sama dedemit kemana, yeol?"

Yang bersangkutan ketawa terbahak-bahak, "Baekhyun, Kita kan beda jurusan."

"Iyaa, aku tahu. Tapi itu gak ngejawab pertanyaan ku, yeol."

"Oke, oke, begini ya Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun segera menyiapkan telinganya mendengarkan alasan Chanyeol. Fadil yang disebelahnya juga ikut menguping.

"Pas semester 3 aku dapat beasiswa buat kuliah di Jerman. Orang tua aku mendukung, dan _hyuuu_ , terbanglah aku Jerman. Aku gak bisa memberitahumu lewat _chat_ (kita gak tukeran nomer hp sih) soalnya hp kamu masih _semen_ layar kuning." sambung Chanyeol. Fadil shock karena masih ada orang yang memakai hp tipe merk demikian. Oh iya, Baekhyun kan ikut komunitas hp jadul.

"—dari semester 3 aku lanjut di Jerman dan nyelesain tiga setengah tahun. Terus balik ke Korea disuruh Orang Tua aku wamil dan _boom_ , aku diseret ikut wamil. Selesai. _Any question?_ "

 _Krik krik krik._

Tidak ada yang menanggapi baik itu Baekhyun ataupun Fadil.

Acara masih riuh dengan si Sarang Hae Yoo menyanyi lagu-lagunya Ariana Grande meski dengan bahasa yang belepotan.

"Oh, begitu ya—"

"Tapi Chanyeol, selama lo di Jerman kenapa lo gak pernah menghubungi Baekhyun? Setidaknya lo usaha untuk mencari kontaknya kan?"

Baekhyun tertegun dengan ucapan Fadil yang memotong kata-katanya. Chanyeol terlihat canggung lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku terlalu sibuk disana. Jadwal kuliah ku padat dan penuh tugas harian. Setiap hari juga aku harus mendatangi kursus Bahasa Jerman. Selain itu, aku juga sering lupa—"

Baekhyun menahan hasrat nya untuk tidak marah pada Chanyeol.

Ia cukup kecewa pada laki-laki itu, tapi ia juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengabari nya atau mencari kontak miliknya, kenapa dia tidak inisiatif dari dulu?

Keduanya sama-sama terlihat bodoh.

"—tapi sebenarnya, dibalik itu semua, alasan aku tidak bertemu atau tidak menghubungi Baekhyun adalah, aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun, "Bukankah begitu lebih romantis?"

" _Wait, wait,_ jangan ikutkan gue kalau sudah bicara tentang asmara. Permisi ya, gue mau buka dulu." Fadil akhirnya memilih menjauh; membiarkan kedua teman nya menikmati masa-masa nostalgia nya.

Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman pula.

Ia cukup puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol meski masih ada yang mengganjal.

Chanyeol ingin memberinya kejutan? _Pfft_ , kejutan apaan.

Kejutan.

Kejutan?

Kej—

"OHIYA! CHANYEOL! KAK BB MAU NIKAH!" Histeris Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol langsung mempersegikan kedua matanya yang bulat.

"HAH?! KAK BB NIKAH? CEWEK _2D_ MANA YANG MAU SAMA DIA?!" teriak Chanyeol yang ikut histeris.

"Enggak—yeol, dia nikah sama cewek beneran bukan yang dilayar laptop. Tapi aku juga belum pernah ketemu sama calon nya sih."

"Sumpah, kaget."

"Minggu depan acaranya, di Hotel ini juga."

"Yah, akhirnya dia melepas masa bujang nya. Padahal mau kujadikan bahan ejekan terus."

"Sama."

Kualat kau Baekhyun.

"Okee, karena acara kita sebentar lagi akan berakhir, aku akan memberitahukan pengumuman penting!"

Semua orang tertuju pada Hae Yoo yang dari awal acara menguasai _mic_. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun juga ikut memandangi gadis diatas panggung itu.

" _Guys_ —

—AKU AKAN MENIKAH! YUHUU!"

 _'Tidak mungkin',_ batin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Acara nya Minggu depan di Hotel ini jugaa!"

 _'Pasti tidak mungkin',_ batin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberikan undangan nya masing-masing kepada kalian."

Dan saat undangan berwarna putih itu sampai ke tangan dua orang yang sedang berkeringat dingin—

 **Siapapun yang mendapatkan undangan ini, anda beruntung!**

 **Sarang Hae Yoo, SE**

 **Byun Baekbum, SH**

 **Datanglah ke Pernikahan kami! Dapatkan makanan dan minuman serta souvenir istimewa! Buat diri anda tampan/cantik karena siapa tahu anda akan menemukan jodoh anda di Pernikahan kami!**

 **CIAOSSU *ketjup basah***

 _'TERNYATA BENAR DIAA!'_ teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam batin.

Baekhyun jadi ingat pada saat malam minggu Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi kesekolah malam-malam, waktu itu kakaknya pernah bilang dia tidak masalah kalau harus mengencani anak kelas 2 SMP.

 _'Si bangsat ituu'_ , Baekhyun sudah sangat geram dengan tingkah menjengkelkan Kakak nya.

Jadi ternyata, Hae Yoo mengadakan acara reuni ini di bulan Oktober itu sekalian mau nebar undangan pernikahan.

Jenius sekali.

 _Betewe_ , teks undangan nya kenapa selebay itu? Siapa yang buat?

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah mengetahui siapa perempuan yang akan dinikahi Baekbum.

Mereka tadi langsung keluar dari hotel dan berlari menuju taman bermain anak-anak tidak jauh dari sana.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah ayunan dengan Chanyeol mengikuti disebelah nya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Baekhyun? Apa kau ada rencana untuk menikah juga?" mulai Chanyeol. Ia memainkan ayunan nya pelan sambil memandang Baekhyun disebelah kirinya.

"Calon nya saja tidak punya bagaimana mau menikah?" Baekhyun lalu tertawa geli kemudian ikut memainkan ayunan nya.

"Loh, kan ada aku?"

"Kukira kau sama seperti Baekbum, hanya mencintai perempuan tidak nyata bermata besar di layar laptop."

Chanyeol menanggapi dengan tawa yang lepas, "HAHAHA—kau benar. Tapi aku serius, bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku?"

Tatapan Chanyeol yang jahil beserta senyum _tamvan_ nya itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan permainan ayunan nya dan beralih menatap laki-laki itu.

Sensasi ini, degupan jantung tidak karuan ini..

 _Ugh_ , sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak merasakan sensasi ini—

—sensasi si _doki-doki_ ini. Baekhyun kangen, kapan ya terakhir kali si _doki-doki_ ini hadir.

Baekhyun juga kangen dengan cowok keriting merah satu ini.

"Aku... menikah denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, masih dengan senyuman lebar dibibir nya.

"Memangnya, kau mau denganku?"

Chanyeol kali ini tertawa, "Kau salah. Harusnya, memang kau mau denganku?"

Baekhyun mengerti. Maksudnya, apa Baekhyun mau dengan nya?

"Aku—

—gak mau."

"Sudah kuduga— **HAH?! APA?! GAK MAU?!** "

Chanyeol tidak menyiapkan diri kalau dirinya akan ditolak. Dia belum menyiapkan peti mati.

"Aku gak mau—kalau rambut kamu masih merah keriting kayak cacing kepanasan gitu."

"Yailah, Baek. Ini tren~"

"Terserah aja sih."

"Eh—iya iya, ntar aku ganti."

 _Propose_ macam apa ini.

Kedua nya lalu tertawa geli setelahnya kemudian memainkan kembali ayunan masing-masing.

"Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol memulai.

"Hm?"

"Karena kita sudah besar, emm—kita sudah gak kecil lagi, anu—kau tahu kan, apalagi tadi aku sudah melamar mu, aku—aduh gimana ya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang wajahnya kemerahan dan tersenyum canggung.

"Aapaa, kamu mau aapaa?" Sedikit menggoda laki-laki itu boleh saja, kan?

Muka Chanyeol makin merah. Diatas kepalanya sudah ada uap-uap imajiner. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berbalik kehadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan laju ayunan nya dan memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapan nya, "Kau mau apa, Chanyeol?"

"Aku ingin menciummu."

" _Uwah_ , nekat. Ingat, aku ini pandai Hapkido."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Baekhyun semakin tersenyum, "Kemari kau bocah nakal."

Detik itu pun menjadi momen paling indah bagi keduanya.

Chanyeol menunduk, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan nya menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam rantai ayunan; memenjarakan nya dengan tubuhnya sebagai dinding.

"Aku suka padamu. Aku menyayangimu."

"Kau tidak perlu jawabanku, kau sudah tahu semuanya."

Kemudian senyum mengembang dari bibir tipis itu ditutupi sepenuhnya oleh lawan nya.

.

.

.

 _Selesai deh_

.

 _Baca sampe bawah woy_

.

* * *

 **Terima kasih kepada Elpiji-** _ **san**_ **yang sudah menginspirasi saya dengan lirik lagu** _ **ekibiportieit**_ **yang begitu penomenal. Percayalah, lirik buatan anda lebih** _ **sugoii**_ **. Terima kasih banyak.**

 _SELESAI! SELESAI! WOOHOO! BANZAAII!_

 _Duh, eike terharu banget sama antusias_ readers _yang ngebaca panpik ini. Sebenarnya aku pengen banget ngelanjutin ini cerita, tapi sayang aku ga ada ide. Lagian aku lagi ngerjain panpik lain/iyah humor jugah/kali ini hunhan/semoga bisa cepet apdet/yeah. Oh iya, aku pengen jelasin soal dialog mereka. Chanyeol ke Baekhyun itu ataupun sebaliknya, memakai aku-kamu karena mereka temen. Nah kalo ke yg lain pake gue-lo soalnya mereka temen, yaah kayak_ brader _gitu._

 _Baiklah, sesuai dengan A/N diatas; chan akan ngebahas kesalahan chapter kemarin._

 _1._ FMAB _(2008)—setting awalnya tahun 2004 diubah jadi 2014 diubah lagi jadi 2013(kesalahan terletak disini) dan jatuh pada 2010. Harusnya dialog Chanyeol itu cuma, "64 episode_ FMAB _? Telat woi!" dan chan lupa ngapus. Iya, makanya bakar aja Author nya._

 _2\. Aplikasi_ LINE _—oke, ini chan lupa ngeriset. Di tahun 2010, apakah di Korea sana aplikasi tersebut sudah hadir atau belum. Kalau udah ya oke-oke aja sih, lah kalo belom? Buang aja Author nya, buang._

 _3\. Yoona SNSD—chan lupa SNSD itu udah ada pas 2010 kan? mereka debut tahun 2006 kan?_

 _4._ Wifi _—apakah di tahun 2010_ wifi _sudah begitu lekat dikalangan para remaja sana?_ donnow _, ane bukan orang korea. Yaudah kita anggap aja begitu._

 _5\. Author nya—ya ini mah emang udah kesalahan dari sono nya._

 _._

 **Kepada rakyatku** :

 **PcyWife** : aku? ngegemesin kayak karpet masjid? _sorry_ , tapi kamu salah. dimana-mana karpet masjid lebih _kawaii_ daripada keset masjid—iya, itu aquh. **baekggu** : kalo kamu aku gantungin, pastilah aku gantungin kamu dihatiku **pudding rendah lemak** : KARUNAGI?!/comeherepeluq, yah aku udah baca manga nya (sekarang dah tamat doh T^T) 2x baca pas koro- _sensei_ koid 2x itu juga nangis _menye_ —tidak! aku tidak mau _menye_ seperti Baekhyun! tidak! ohiya, daripada chan- _hime_ mending sekalian manggil aku chan- _ **sama**_ hohohoho *elusjanggut **erry-shi** : panpik dengan bahasa nyeleneh ini beresiko mengakibat gangguan pencernaan, saraf otak tegang, kelainan tulang ekor, sangat dianjurkan dibaca saat anda tidur **Verha Setyanikma** : MENYATU?! _didyouplansomethingcreepy_? **guessleaus** : WOEE NAK MANA LOEH **ParkBilla** : —anu, itu, celana dalemnya dijual gak? mau ta beli nih, buat pengusir dedemit **hunniehan** : _lost contact_ = kontak ilang ._. DEFAK?! **shinerlight** : syukurlah udah bikin orang ketawa—tolong dicek dulu kantong ketawanya siapa tahu kering mbak **baekfrappe** : setelah menulis panpik ini mungkin aku berfikir untuk mencari kerjaan sampingan menjadi masinis. **park hye cha** : mau seru? ywdh kita ganti rate nya jadi _em_ *lirikangenit **socloverqua** : jangan pernah menyepelekan wifi gratis. hmph **peluke** : duh kasian banget kamu, yaudah pacaran sama Chanyeol sana gih kali aja dia gak gantungin **Bumbu-cimol** : I LOVE YOUR PENNAME, SERIOUSLY.

 _sisanya maaf yaa gak chan bales soalnya ane bingung mau balasnya gimana ._. tapi chan tetap SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH kepada semua yang sudah meng-_ _ **apresiasi**_ _apa yang chan buat. Ini panpik tercepat yang bisa chan update lanjutan nya soalnya_ eksaytid _bancet. Semoga kedepannya chan bisa membuat karya-karya yang lebih menarik karena sekali lagi_ —maaf, saya amatiran BRUAKAKAKAKAK

.

 _Omake_

.

.

 _ **[Juli, 2010. Kantor kepolisian setempat]**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menatap gerombolan orang yang datang dari pintu depan Kantor Polisi.

"Baekhyun!/Chanyeol!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka bersamaan.

Datanglah Baekbum dengan Ibu Baekhyun beserta Yoora (Kakak Chanyeol) dengan Ayah Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoora yang memegangi bahu keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Mana orang yang mau menyakiti adikku, huh?!" teriak Baekbum pada salah satu Polisi. Ia sudah menggulung lengan bajunya, sang Ibu lalu mengusap-usap punggung anak tertuanya untuk sabar.

Ayah Chanyeol mengurus masalah yang dialami anaknya dan Baekhyun.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Keluarga Byun dan Park saling membungkuk hormat.

Saat Chanyeol berbalik untuk mengikuti keluarganya masuk kedalam mobil, "Bro."

Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan Baekbum disana, "Terima kasih sudah melindungi adikku."

Yang lebih muda kemudian tersenyum, "Sama-sama kak. Sudah kewajibanku."

Baekbum mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Aku tau kau masih kecil dan tidak mengerti hal ini tapi—Baekhyun itu berharga bagi kami. Jadi, terima kasih banyak."

"Aku mengerti kok. Baekhyun juga berharga bagiku, makanya aku melindunginya." Chanyeol tersenyum polos layaknya anak kecil.

Baekbum tertegun sejenak.

"Kak, mungkin di masa depan, aku berpikir untuk menikahi Baekhyun."

Otak Baekbum seketika _error_ beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak kau kenapa, tapi rasanya ingin selalu bersama dengan nya gitu."

 _Apa-apaan bocah ini,_ batin Baekbum.

Ia lalu berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol, "Kalau kau ingin menikahi nya, jadikan dirimu sepenuhnya layak baginya. Saat waktunya tiba, lamar saja dia. Aku bersyukur kalau ada orang yang merawatnya jadi dia tidak bergantung dengan Ibu terus dan aku tidak kerepotan lagi. Sudah ya, selamat malam Park Chanyeol."

Baekbum lalu berjalan menjauh. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kakak Baekbum barusan.

Chanyeol kemudian masuk kedalam mobil untuk segera pulang.

"Cie, masih kecil sudah ada rencana pengen nikah aja lu yeol."

"AP—YOORA, LO NGUPING YA?!"

"Terdengar jelas kali, yeol. Papa aja dengar tuh."

Chanyeol sontak memandang sang Ayah dan beliau menghadap kebelakang dengan tatapan dan senyum yang jahil.

Beliau lalu berkata, "Cie."

"AARRGGH!"

.

.

.

 _Owarimashita_

.

 _Yorozuya Gin-chan, 02:54 PM_

 _Btw, gimana caranya Hae Yoo menemukan Chanyeol ya? Hm. Biarin aja ah udah._


End file.
